The psycho side of Jason
by ChipJoshua
Summary: What happens when your best friends with someone who killed is own father? Would you like to find out?
1. Chapter 1chapter 2

THE PSYHCO SIDE OF JASON.

By Joshua Williams

Characters:

Chip: I'm 16 year old boy who is in 10th grade attending Hamilton High school. I know a lot of people on campus, and people like being around me. I am also shy when around people I don't know, but with my friends, I'm a fun guy to hang out with.

Jason: My best friend. Although he has a lot of friends, he is often misunderstood by most people, and even his parents, but mostly his Dad. He does have a lot of problems with his life, but when he hangs with his best friends, all the problems tend to go away, especially if he's around me. What people don't know is that he has a crazy side, a psycho side.

Greg: He is the smart guy. He is mostly focused on his work, and always helps us when we really need it. You may think he's a nerd, but he is a cool guy to hang out with.

Jane: She is a girl with lots of spirit. If your day seems to be down, she always knows how to put a smile on your face. She's also part of the cheerleading team, so every game we have, we go to support our team, and to support her.

Kenny: He is the only 9th grader we hang out with, but he isn't exactly the brightest kid. He has some problems with his classes and doesn't know how to make a lot of friends. Thank god he found us.

CHAPTER 1

Everyday I wake up early in the morning around 6:20 or 6:40. I put my clothes on, brush my hair, brush my teeth, pack my stuff up for school, eat breakfast, and catch the school bus or the expo line to school. Today was a Friday, so I couldn't wait for the day to be over with so I can go to the football game after school. My schedule for today was 3rd period theatre, 4th period resource room, 5th period Algebra, and 6th period Biology. You see, my school has a block schedule each week. Each day we only go to 4 classes, each class is 90 minutes long. So after 8 hours of school, I finally made my way over to our schools stadium where I meet my friends Greg and Kenny.

"Hey wazzup guys", I said.

"Hey chip", they both greeted.

"What's wrong Kenny?"

"I'm pretty upset right now", said Kenny. "Ms. Chorna told us our grades today, and I still have an F in her class. I guess it's the vocabulary homework that I'm not doing."

"Dude, when I had her last year, I didn't really do that homework, but I still did good on her Vocab test. You should start studying those words and try to come up with sentences to use when the test comes up. That's what I did, and I passed with a D."

"That's not exactly a good grade Chip." says Greg.

"Yea I know, but a D is still somewhat a passible grade, even though I still got to make up one semester of 9th grade English."

"Yea well…Wait a minute, where's Jason?"

"I don't know, I mean I haven't seen him all day but…"

"SURPRISE"

"AHHH"

Jason just starts busting out laughing at how scared I was.

"Jason, please don't do that again."

"Man I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I just had to scare you this time."

"Yea yea yea, come on guys, we're late for the game, let's go.", Says Kenny.

We all go the game, and our team lost majorly. It was 0 to 49. We were pretty upset, but when the Cheerleaders went up, that was the Highlight of the whole thing. They did one of the best routines that I've ever seen them do. After the game, we all caught the Expo line to our Neighborhood.

"Man, our team sucks." Says Kenny.

"Come on Kenny, the game is over, we can all just forget about it" said Jane.

"She's right Kenny, the game was like two hours ago, besides, we have an awesome cheerleading team, and an awesome cheerleader." I said.

"Aww, Thank you Chip."

"No problem Jane."

"Woah, looks like its kinda getting late, I gotta go." said Jason.

"But it's only 7:30"

"Yeah, that's why I gotta go."

"But you usually stay out until…"

"I HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW!"

…

"Bye"

After he ran home, we all just stared at him in disbelief. He just yelled in our face about going home, he never done something like that before. Then they all just started to stare directly at me.

"What?"

"What the heck was that about?" Greg asked.

"I don't know" said Jane, "But I'm starting to worry about him."

"Why bother even saying that, we always worry about him because he has a lot of things going on in his life." said Kenny.

"Well, I don't think you guys heard this, but Jason had a break down during his biology class." I said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I this is what I heard. Jason wanted to leave the class, we don't know why…but he just had to get out, and of course teacher wouldn't let him go, but five minutes later…he just lost it. He started screaming, throws his stuff around the room, and just ran out."

"That doesn't sound like Jason to me." said Jane.

"I know, but I am starting to think that there's something seriously wrong with him. I mean if you noticed, he's been acting pretty strange this week. Before the game he scared the crap out of me. Usually he's pretty quiet, but hearing that he was screaming in class….Well, who wants to come over to my house for a while? I got nothing to do so I could use the company."

So after three hours of watching TV, watching videos on YouTube, and playing games, they all start to head home. Of course we were going to hang out tomorrow, which made me happy because I had an awesome surprise for them that they would all enjoy. I plan on taking them to see the Space shuttle Endeavour making its way down the street. I actually got an early view of it. Me and my mom woke up at 1:00 in the morning and drove to Manchester Street, and it just crossed over the 405 freeway, and we waited 2 hours before it started moving towards us. We got some awesome pictures of the Space Shuttle, and I started thinking about how my friends would love this, especially Greg. After 5:30, we left and headed home. Before we got to our neighborhood, we saw a few police cars around our neighborhood. We just went pass and got home. As I was getting ready to go to bed, something on the news catches my eye.

"BREAKING NEWS. A father in a family of three was found lying on the floor dead. 'We having no idea how this happened, I was upstairs sleeping when I heard my son screaming, and we just found him lying on the floor with a knives stabbed in his chest. It was awful.' The police are starting to investigate around The Green Traditions Gated community Neighborhood. Reporting live from Hawthorne on KCAL 9 News. Now back to the program."

This is when I realized, it's in our neighborhood.

"Oh…my…god."

CHAPTER 2

On Saturday, we all went over to the Fourm to see the shuttle. My friends were all amazed that they were able to see this. Although I was still amazed that I was looking at the shuttle, I still couldn't brush off the fact that someone murdered a father in our neighborhood. I couldn't even sleep after that. I'm not exactly that tired but I just couldn't sleep. I mean what if the murderer came over to my house and killed me in my sleep? Well I brushed off that fact, I felt like had to tell my friends. But then I didn't want to.

As we head back to our neighborhood, Jane is wondering why I haven't spoken lately.

"Chip, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing" I said

"Are you sure? You were pretty silent all day. Is there something bothering you?"

"Well…I heard something on the news and…nah I don't wanna bring it up"

"Come on bro, what did you hear? We wanna know" says Kenny.

"…Someone was killed, in our neighborhood."

Jason looked pretty worried, as I was about to continue, Jason had to tell us something.

"Guys, I know what happened."

"You do? How?" said Greg.

"Well, at 10:00 PM, he was arguing with his son about playing sports. His son doesn't want to play sports, he would rather play music but his dumb father wouldn't let him. He though that playing music wasn't as manly as playing sports, his dad always wanted to man him up, ALWAYS. HE JUST COULDN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HIS OWN SON DOESN'T WANT TO PLAY SPORTS, HE COULDN'T GET THAT THROUGH HIS BIG DUMB STUPID HEAD."

If you thought I was scared before, you should see all of us while he was telling the story.

"So, what did he do? He waited until his father thought he was asleep, and then, at 4:30…..he takes a knife, and jabs it in his father's chest, because he just couldn't take his crap anymore. So after that, he hid the evidence and pretended to scream to get his mother out to see what happened to her husband, and he felt so proud."

"Umm, Jason" I asked, "How do you know almost every single detail of this event?"

"Because, I was that kid, I KILLED MY OWN FATHER. HA HA HA. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

Once Jason told us that he "Killed" his own father, Jane, Greg, and Kenny was starting to run away because they were terrified. But they then realized that I was laughing.

"Whats so funny?" asked Greg.

"You have got to be kidding me, do you guys actually believe that Jason did something like this? I mean, for crying out loud its JASON. We all know that this guy wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone kill his father, I can't even believe that you guys are this gullible."

"But I have proof" said Jason, "Check whats in that bag."

When I looked in there, I saw that his head was decapitated from his body and Jason had put his head in this black plastic bag. Jason has completely lost is, he just starts laughing like a maniac, and that causes us to run for our lives, well…the other guys actually. I was just staring at Jason in shock. When Jason realized that they were running away, he tries to bring them back.

"No no no, wait guys come back…Chip, I'm so…."

"Dude, stay the heck away from me, you're a freak"

After that, I ran far away from home and found my friends.

"He's a lunatic"

8 | Page


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"What the heck was that?" asked Jane.

"I don't know, but I'm not going back home now," said Kenny.

"Me either, but where are we going to stay?" I asked.

"Guys, we can stay over at my grandma's house," Greg said, "I called her and she said that we could stay."

"Well, even with that, it's still a risk. Remember, Jason has been to grannies house before."

"But he doesn't that we're going to her house."

"True. Ok let's go."

Greg's Grandma lives on the other side of the neighborhood. Our gated community is pretty big, we sometimes forget that we live in a gated community. It took us a while to get to grannies house. We all call her granny because since we see her a lot, she seems like a granny to all of us. Before we get to her house, I notice Jason was already at the front door.

"Oh crap, Jason is already here."

"What? How?" asked Jane.

"Shhhhhh, how the heck should I know?"

Ding Dong

"Why hello there Jason, how are you?" asked Granny.

"Not so good," said Jason, "Do you happen to know where my friends are?"

"Well, they were supposed to be here by now, but I guess they had different plans or something. Sorry."

"That's fine," said Jason. He slowly walks away from the house looking very sad. I felt like going over there a cheering him up, but I wasn't gonna take any chances.

Ding Dong

"Oh hello guys, Jason was just asking about you guys, I think I should call him back."

"No Grandma, please don't," said Greg.

"Why not?"

"We'll explain inside," said Kenny.

As we enter her house, we go inside her living room which is HUGE.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"It's about Jason," said Greg.

"What about him?"

"Well, it's pretty hard to explain. You see, last night…have you heard the news about the murder case?"

"Yes. Why? Do you know who did it?"

"Well, that's the thing. You see, the person who did it was…"

"Jason" I interrupted.

"Jason?" asked Granny, "I can't believe it, how do you know?"

"He told us, and showed us the evidence."

"Oh my god, who did he kill?"

"His father"

"Wow, well did you call the police?" We all stopped and stared at each other for a while after she asked that question.

"Geez, we didn't even think of that. But, I don't think I can call the police on Jason," I said.

"Chip, you have to do what's right."

I think it over for a while until I made my decision.

"Sigh. Ok, I'll do it."

"Good"

I dialed 911, and they answer quickly.

"Hello, this is the police, how may I help you?" said the speaker.

"Yes, ummm…I'm reporting the person who killed a Father in Green Traditions community."

"Ok, some police are already there, can you tell me where you are so I they can search around that area."

"We are at 3956 St Augusta Lane."

"Alright, and give me description of the person."

"He's 5'2, light skinned, he's wearing a tie dye shirt, and he has short hair, about 2 inches long or less."

"Ok, we'll be right over."

"Thanks officer." As I turn to tell everyone that everything is going to be alright, I noticed that they were gone.

"Guys...Hey, where did you guys go?"

"Looking for someone?" And when I turn around, I see Jason, with a knife in his hand.

"JASON, umm…hey, what's up buddy, how are things?"

"Oh, things 'were' going good until you called the police on me."

"Look man I had no choice, what was I supposed to do?" As I was backing away from him, I noticed that one of the policemen were making its way to the door.

"All you could have done was keep quiet about it. Out of all people, my best friend calls the police on me," said Jason while holding the knife up to my neck, "I never would want to do this to my 'best' friend, but you know what? There is going to be another murder crime here, and no one will ever know about it."

"FREEZE" yelled out one of the police.

We both put our hands up, and the police comes over and takes Jason away and one of them comes to talk to me.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so", I said, scared out of my life.

"Are you the person called?"

"Yes"

"Ok, so we are going to have you in court as a witness, are there other witnesses involved?"

"Yes, there names are Greg, Jane, and Kenny." As the Police writes this down, the others all come out knowing that they are now safe.

"You guys are all witnesses for what happened right?"

"Yes," they all said.

"Ok, we will see you guys in court I a month."

It's the second week in November, and we are in court. All of our families have arrived as well, and the trial is being broadcasted on TV. We are now to the Jury's decision.

"Has the Jury reached the verdict?" asked the Judge.

"Yes your honor, we find Jason Wilson guilty of all charges".

"Ok, and for punishment of committing the crime of murder, I now sentence you 1-year in prison, case closed."

When I heard that Jason was going to be in jail for year, I was pretty pissed. "I think he deserves 10 years or more, he killed his father and tried to kill me. How the hell does he only get one year," I told my friends.

We all saw Jason in custody, and he's being taken away. Before he left, he gave us all an empty glance, then at me, then left.

"I just lost a best friend, why did this have to happen?"

"Chip, you did the right thing, I know it's hard to lose a friend, but if he was a friend, would he really try to kill you?" my mom asked.

"No"

Although I felt really bad, my mom was right.

After about a month, I totally forgot about the whole thing. I'm a much calmer person than before, everything has changed for the good.

A year passed, and its Halloween. It's a Thursday, and I decided to dress up as someone when it was my junior year. So I dressed up as Max from "Max and Ruby".

"Aww, you look sooo cute" said Jane.

"Ugh, you know I don't like it when you do that, makes me feel…soft."

"Well I know, but look at you. You're a bunny."

"Why did you dress up like that anyway?" asked Kenny.

"Three reason, 1, it's my favorite show,2, Max is my favorite character, and 3, I like bunnies."

Throughout lunch, we just talk about random Halloween stuff. As the bell rings for sixth period, we all parted to our classes, except for me and Greg since we have the same class. Our sixth period class is Improv theatre class.

"Are you ready for our scene?"

"Hell yea bro." say Greg.

As we headed to class, we notice that everyone is outside, even though the door is open.

"I am not going in there with that crazy manic." said one girl.

We had no idea who they were talking about, so I decided tosee who it was. As I looked in, I noticed a guy with a tattoo on his arm, some skinny jeans, long hair, and sleeveless gloves. At first I thought that they were just scared that he was like in a type of gang or something, but then I noticed his face.

"Who is it?" asked Greg.

I slowly turned around with a worried look on my face.

"Come on bro, who is it?"

"Jason," I said.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ms. Butler tells us to come inside, even though she's aware of why we weren't coming in. As we all went inside, everyone was very quiet and scared. I can't believe that Jason is in my 6th period class. I was having a good year so far, I guess good things have to come to an end eventually. While in class, we sat far away from Jason. During the class, he kept staring at me with a blank expression. The only exception was when I and Greg were doing our scene.

Once of 6th period, I meet up with my friends and caught the expo line, only is Jason still catches it too.

"He just kept staring at us the whole time during class for no reason," said Greg.

"Well, maybe not you, but definitely me," I said.

"Shhh, he's staring at us right now."

We all take a quick look at Jason, and slowly go back to conversation. As we continue, Jason makes his way over here, but we ignore him.

"I'm really glad we take the expo line," says Kenny, "Our school bus is so loud, I can't even…"

"Why is this world filled with so much hate?" Jason interrupted.

We all just stared at him in total confusion.

"What?" I ask.

"Why hate someone, who doesn't hate you?"

Jason was clearly talking to me once he said that. I think him being in jail has made him crazy. Me and my friends all just walk away to another part of the train, but then I hear him say, "Oh you'll be back. Just wait, you'll be back."

"Guys, I'm starting to worry about him," said Jane.

"Ugh, here we go again," says Kenny.

"No I'm serious, something is totally wrong with him right now.

"Jane, you know that ever since we knew him, there has been something wrong with him. Why does it bother you this time?" I said.

"Because, look at him. He looks lonely, besides, he's your friend Chip.

"No, no no no. I'm not accepting that ok, and to ask you a question to that statement, do you think that a 'real' friend would try to kill his own friend? No, I don't think so."

"Oh," said Jane.

"Sigh. I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I didn't mean it. Its just that…sigh. I don't know."

"It's ok."

We all get ready to get off the train once we were at our stop. We take the bus the rest of the way home and say our goodbyes for now. Later that day, we help each other with our homework, and we hang out for a while before we go trick or treating. We gotten a bucket load of candy this year, well especially me because lots of people thought I looked cute as a bunny. As we all head our way to my house, I noticed Jason was at my door step.

"Oh come on, what is he doing at my house?"

We watch while he was talking with my mom. Then a minute later, he looks sad and leaves. But once he passes some people, he stares at them with a blank expression, and causes people to run away in fear. But when people run away, he becomes sad again.

"Ok. That's it. I'm convinced. This isn't Jason. It's someone completely different. He is nothing more than an imposter who looks a little like Jason, and is trying to creep me out. I'm no longer calling this person someone he's not."

"Wait, what are talking about," asked Jane.

"Listen, I am not going to believe that's Jason. I don't want to believe that."

"It's is because he's sad right now?"

"He's goes to my house, I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to me, Then he's sad when I'm not there. Something just doesn't add up."

"It could be that he's lonely. I think he just wants someone one to be with right now. He's going through a really rough time. Especially since this is the first time seeing in a year, and you were his best friend. The fact that his best friend is not hanging around him is probably making him sad."

We all take a minute and look back at that crazy teen. All he's doing is just…standing there…doing nothing…looking very lonely…just…standing there.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm getting tired. I'm gonna start heading home now. See ya tomorrow," said Greg.

"Yea, me too. Goodnight everyone," said Kenny.

We all said our goodbyes and headed home. I went inside and my mom was cooking some friend rice. I love my mom fried rice. After eating, my mom said she was going to Target to get something, so I was gonna be home alone, as usual. Don't get me wrong, I love being home by myself. It's awesome. Around nine o'clock, I was watching TV until someone rang the doorbell. I thought it was a couple of kids still trick or treating. So I open the almost ready to put candy in baskets, but standing in front of the door, was Jason.

Great.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Jason was standing outside my door, I just simply close the door in his face and walk away. I go back to the family room, and I notice that the TV wasn't on Cartoon Network anymore. Instead, it was on TLC recording my mom's favorite TV show, "Here comes Honey Boo Boo". I have no idea why she likes that show. All it is, is a stupid family that acts crazy all the time, with an obnoxious little girl. This is the channel that is called "The Learning Channel". What the hell am I supposed to learn from this bullcrap?

After five minutes of nothing, I noticed that Jason was still outside of my house. Seriously? He's still out there?

"Jason, get the hell away from my house, stop being a creeper," I yell.

You might think that this only happened today, but it didn't. Almost every day, he would be standing outside of my house after school. But that's not the worst part of it. Every day at school, he would mostly be fallowing me everywhere, unless he's hanging with someone else, but that's pretty rare. Me and my friends tried to confront him about this, but he doesn't listen. Damn, we can't take it anymore.

On Saturday, my friends come over to my house before thanksgiving break. We hangout for a while, play Xbox, watch TV, and talk about thanksgiving and winter break.

The door opens, and assuming that it's my mom, we don't turn around. I don't remember locking the door after going outside, so she might confront me about that. But then all of sudden, the door slams shut. I know that my mom would never slam the door. So I had to look back this time, and guess who it was, freaking Jason. Goddamnit. I'm getting really sick and tired of this guy. What the hell does he want? This is really getting ridiculous. He slowly walks up to us, and I notice that there were tears running down his face.

"I look at you, and you still ignore me," Jason said.

"Who are you even…"

"YOU CHIP," Jason interrupted.

Jason is just full of tears right now. My friends start to slowly go upstairs, when Greg says, "We'll leave you two alone for a while, and we'll be upstairs chip."

As they all go upstairs, I just don't do anything. I'm not giving Jason any attention, even though it's obvious that he's looking at me, but he's also crying. I don't like it when people cry. It makes me feel sorry for them. Well, not for Jason anyway. I'm not really giving a crap about him right now. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty pissed right now, all I'm doing is just staring at the wall and moving my thumbs around.

"I look at you, and you don't even look back, you do this to me every day."

"Yeah. So what? What does it matter to you?"

"It's just very hard, that every day of my life someone doesn't pay attention to me."

"So let me get this straight. After everything that happened last year, you still expect me to be friends with you? Hmmmm. So the fact that you killed your father, and tried to kill me, it doesn't matter. Ok, sure. I'll get over it, because obviously the fact that my ex-best friend tried to kill me isn't a big deal, so I should just forget about the whole thing.

"I can't believe you. You come into my house, interrupt my friends conversation, just tell me that you're upset that I don't give you any damn attention. Are you freaking kidding me? You can't be serious. What did you expect, that I was gonna feel sorry for you? No, no, no, no. Not gonna happen, just get the hell out of my house right now."

"Please, please. Just please forgive me. I don't know what I can ever do without you. You were the one that was always there for me when I need it most. Besides Kenny, Greg, and Jane, you're the only one I have. Until middle school, I had no friends until you came along. You were the only one who stood up for me when I got in trouble. I now had more friends, but who was the one that was mostly there for me? You Chip. Please, I'm begging you. I'm nothing without you."

My friends all come downstairs to see that Jason has broken down crying. Jane slowly goes over to him, and tries to comfort him so he can calm down. Both Greg and Kenny came to me.

"We heard what Jason had said to you," says Greg, "That was pretty tough. What are you going to do?"

Once Greg asked me that question, I really didn't know what to think. At first, I didn't want anything to do with Jason at all. I just wanted him gone. But after what he said, I don't know what to do. He just had to bring up everything in the past. I never even thought of that. I was the one that always looked after him. Even in the 7th grade, he called me his "Protector". He really went somewhere that he knew that I might change my mind, and I was never aware of that.

"I…..I don't know."

After that, I just went upstairs, wanting to be alone to think.

"Chip? Where are you going?" Jane asked.

I just continue to go upstairs and into my room. I just sit on the edge of my bed, and just think about this for a while. I hear someone else making their way to my room, and I see that it's Greg.

"Hey bro, what's going on?" Greg asked.

"I don't know man, I need some time to think about this," I said.

"About, what he said?

"Yes, and no. I mean, he tried to kill me. I shouldn't even be thinking about this, but once he told me about what happened during middle school, my mind is just lost. But when I think about it, I can't just leave him like this, especially since I was there for him every day of middle school."

"Well, it's your choice, but if I were you, I would probably forgive him. Think about it."

I walk downstairs and meet up with everyone. Jason is still seen crying in Jane's arms, but it's very soft sobs. He then takes a look at me, like everyone is, waiting for what my decision is.

"Jason, what you have said…had got me thinking, about how I was standing up for you all the time. I still remember when…"

"When I called you my protector?" interrupted Jason.

"Sigh, yes. And well, once I thought about it, and I realized, I can't leave you like this. So I decided, I'll give you another chance."

"What?"

"I said, I'll give you another chance. I'll let you be my friend again."

Before I could say anything else, Jason just runs to me and gives me a huge hug.

"Thank you, Chip. Thank you."

The past two weeks of school, everything with Jason went back to normal. No one is scared of him anymore, and now we hang out with each other like we use to. Well, that only lasted for a while. After three weeks, we had our finals, and it was the end of the semester. During the final week, Jason for some reason has been avoiding me, or it seems like he was. Now, it wasn't a big deal or anything, but I just something strange about all this. We just made up three weeks ago, and now he's avoiding me? Now he's hanging with Jane, not that I have a problem with that, but me, Greg, and Kenny found this pretty strange.

On Tuesday after school, we meet up to go catch the Expo Line. As we make our way to the gate on the side of the school, Greg notices Jane and Jason talking to eachother.

"Hey guys, it's the two J's."

We all say hi to them before we started heading out, but I stopped when I heard something that caught my ear.

"Jane, I can't tell him, he might reject me for it. We just became friends again, and I want to tell him who I really am, but I also don't want to mess up our friendship[ again."

"Trust me Jason, you will be fine. I know Chip, he won't leave you."

"Okay, I trust you."

When I heard this, lots of things just started popping in my head. My friends also over heard this, and they were confused too. That's when Greg just thought of something.

"Oh no," he said.

"What? What is it?" Kenny said.

"Think about this for a quick minute. He said that you would reject him if he told you who he was. Then he was talking about his feelings. Feelings for what?

"Wait, hold on a second," I said, "What feelings are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear them talking about that?"

"No, but if he was talking about his 'feelings', maybe he's talking about his feelings on hanging out with us." I said.

"That's a possible maybe, but why was he afraid we might reject him for who he is? Unless, he could be emo?"

When Greg suggested that, I just plainly stared at him with an expression of "You gotta be kidding."

"Seriously dude? You really would think of something like that?"

"Well I don't know. What he said for some reason has put me under lots of pressure, I can't think straight."

While the three of us were talking about this, Jane and Jason came over to see what we were talking about. I think they already know.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jane asked.

"Oh crap," I said, surprised, "Hey Jane and Jason. How are you guys?

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," said Kenny.

"Well, we were 'talking', but not about anything in particular," said Greg.

"Sure guys, we heard you talking about me," said Jason.

"Ok ok, we will talk about this once we get home, so let's go," I said.

We then leave the school, catch the Expo Line, catch the Metro bus, and arrived at my house. We all go to the family room to talk.

"Okay listen, we over heard what you and Jason were talking about. It confused us, so we were trying to figure it out."

"Oh boy, I might as well tell you. Sigh. Chip, Greg, and Kenny….I'm gay," said Jason.

"WHAT?"


	5. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Everyone except for Jane and Jason was shocked.

"You're lying," I said.

"No, I'm not," Jason said.

Kenny, Greg, and I exchanged confused looks to each other. We just couldn't believe what we were hearing. He had to be pulling our legs. It's gotta be a joke.

"I've known ever since I was in 4th grade. I knew I was different from most other guys, but I just didn't know what was different about me. Until my mother told me that I was possibly gay. I couldn't believe it either when I heard this. That was until I was in the 6th grade, I had feelings for this one kid. I was ashamed of it, until eventually I learned to accept it. But I decided to hide it from everyone, until today, and that's why I decided to tell you sooner."

"Wow. Question, was there another reason why you had to tell us?"

"Well, Jane told me that you guys would accept it."

Jane said that we were going to accept this? What the hell Jane? I can't believe that she would lie like that.

"Ummm, will you excuse me for a minute, I need to have a little conversation with her. Come here Jane."

She makes her way over here to the living room so the others can't hear.

"Ok Jane, what the hell were you thinking? You knew that me and the others wouldn't accept this, why would you tell him that?"

"Come on Chip," said Jane, "he just started hanging out with us again, and if you told us that you didn't accept that, then you pretty much stopped being friends with him again. I don't want him to go through that stage of depression again. Please Chip, do this for me."

"Fine. I can't say no to you, you're too awesome for that."

"Awww, thanks Chip," said Jane while giving me a hug. I don't know how, but I just thought of the rumor that she happens to have a crush on me, but that is major bullshit. Me and Jane aren't like that at all. Besides, how could she like me? I'm not attractive. Although for a lot of people, they can like someone for their personality and looks, but still.

So we walk back to the family room where I tell Jason that we accept it. Kenny and Greg just fallowed my lead and went with it. Once that happened, Jane and Jason start to head upstairs to talk more, but we all over heard them say "step one complete". We were all confused to here that, which made us have to figure out yet another thing to this. Just great.

"Step one complete?" said Greg.

"What do you think they meant by that?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know."

"The only thing I can say is, it probably has something to do with his feelings," I said.

"You know what? You might be right about that, Chip. Think about it, back at school he didn't want to talk to us about who he is and his feelings because he's afraid he's gonna be rejected. Well, maybe the first step was to tell us that he's….well, you know."

"So that means, he might tell us his feelings, but for what?

"Or for who," Kenny said.

"No Kenny, we don't wanna think about that. Thanks for putting it in our heads though. Thanks a lot."

"Wait Chip, maybe Kenny's on to something. Jason might have feelings for someone, he's just afraid to tell us," said Greg.

"Makes since to be afraid, but I'm gonna just put this out there, it's definitely none of us."

"True, true. But who?"

We all took a while to think about this, until I thought of someone that he could possibly like.

"Hey, maybe he has feelings for that one guy. Remember Greg, that guy we use to hang out with?

"Yeah," Greg remembers, "In middle school. What was his name again?"

"I think it was Rico."

"Yeah yeah, that was his name."

"Yeah. Well, you guys may not know this, but when we weren't hanging out with Jason, I would see him talking with Rico."

"So maybe it is him."

"Yeah. Plus, Rico is gay too. So it's kinda obvious now."

"Wow, who knew?"

"I know right? Well, we can stop talking about this. Its kinda getting awkward now."

"I agree," said Kenny.

For the rest of the day, we study for the finals, talk about winter break again, and Christmas of course.

For the next couple of days, Jason has been acting strange lately, mostly around me. When he talks to me, he talks like he's nervous or something. He is also giving me these types of stares, and it's really confusing. I wonder if he wants to tell me his feelings for Rico, but he must be too afraid too. So that could be a reason for it, but what's with him staring at me like that?

Today was the last day of the semester, and we were on our way to catch the Expo Line. Then, before were about to cross the street, Jason has then gotten the guts to tell me his feelings.

"Chip, I've wanted to tell you something for a while now."

"Something about your feelings?"

"Yea."

"Eh, don't worry. I already know who you have feelings for."

"You do?"

"Yea, that Rico guy. You don't have to be ashamed bro, it was kinda obvious. You've been talking with him more lately, and the fact you're both gay, that totally gave it away."

"Yea, me and Chip figured that out," said Greg.

"Yup, we pretty much did."

"No no," Jason said, "I don't have feelings for Rico. Well, I do, but my feelings are mostly for someone else," Jason said.

"Then if it isn't him, then who?" I asked.

"You."

When Jason said that, I was completely frozen for probably a whole minute, still trying to process this.

"Excuse me?"

"I love you Chip".

Holy shit. Did he just say that? Are you serious? Am I going nuts? Because I know that there is no way in hell, that this is possible.

"Did you seriously just say that?"

"Yes."

"No, no you didn't Jason. I know you didn't. I must be very tired from the finals to be hallucinating, because there is no way, that Jason, said that.

"Chip, I've never been so sure of anything before in my life. This is my true feelings," said Jason.

"It's true Chip," said Jane

I had no idea on what to say or do. So once the light turned green, all I did, was walk away. Greg and Kenny both did the same thing, leaving Jane and Jason on the other side to the street. I later on loo back and see that Jason is crying in Jane's arms, as I slowly walk away, and don't look back.


	6. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After that sad episode, we caught the Expo Line, and went to my house. During the ride, I didn't say anything throughout the entire way home. All I did look out of the window in thought. Just the fact that Jason told me about his….feelings, I can't think straight. Once we arrive home, me, Kenny, and Greg go into the family room, sit down, and starting thinking about what happened an hour ago.

"I can't believe that…all this time…Jason…"

"I know, it's crazy," said Kenny.

"I wonder, how long did he have these feelings toward me? Probably ever since middle school."

"You mean, when he first saw you?" Greg asked.

"No. Like, probably around the beginning of 7th grade. But why?"

We all just stop in silence for a while, until Jane storms into my house to us.

"I can't believe you guys, how could you do something like that to Jason? You just walked away from him like he wasn't anything. You just walked away from him."

"Yeah yeah Jane, we get it already."

"Hey, don't you talk to me like that Chip," snapped Jane. Damn, I've never seen her this mad before.

"Listen, what the hell was I supposed to do? The fact that he told me that he loves me, that's just way too much for me to handle. It freaking creeps me out. That was big news that I can't accept."

"But I thought you said you were going to accept it."

"I said that I was going to accept the fact that he's gay, but the fact that he told me about his 'feeling', how the hell am I supposed to accept that?"

"Well you shouldn't have just walked away from him like that. Now thanks to you, he's even more depressed than last time. I really hope you guys are happy about what you done, especially you Chip."

With that, she just walks away, getting ready to walk out of the door. Before she walks out, she just says one more thing to me.

"Chip, I thought that you were better than this. I actually thought that you were a good guy. I guess I was wrong."

After that, she's gone. I couldn't believe that she just said that. I understand that it was bad to walk away from him like that, but I didn't know what else to do.

Well, for the rest of the day, we tried to get our mind off of the whole situation by playing video games and watching TV. For a while we do, until my mom came home. She told me to come upstairs with her so we can talk about this. Greg and Kenny are still downstairs playing video games, knowing that I will come back soon, and to tell you the truth, I'm actually pretty scared of my mom right now. I'm not sure if she made or not, but I'm still scared.

"Chip, I talked with Jason's mother on my way home today, and he told me that he's depressed again because of something that you did. What's going between you two?"

"Sigh. This past week, he has told me two things that were just too hard for to accept. On Tuesday, he told me that he was gay, and that was a huge shock to me. Jane had me and the others accept him for who he is, and we were fine with it. But after school today, he told…I really don't wanna talk about again, but I'll tell you. He told me that he…loves me."

"You mean like a friend, or does he like like you?

"Like like."

"Ohhhh, I see. Ok, I understand."

For the rest of the conversation, my mom told me that she was going to tell Jason's mother about the situation, and she understood what I was going through. So she let me go, and I was able to go back downstairs to play video games with the others. Even though the rest of the day was good, I still couldn't get what Jane said out of my head. I know that I just lost my best friend again, but I don't want to lose two.

After a while, the boys go home, and I get ready to go to bed. Before I go upstairs, someone knocks on my door. Thinking that it was either Greg or Kenny, I was going to open the door. When I opened it, I see Jane standing outside my door. I'm so glad that I wasn't in my pajamas yet. That would have been embarrassing.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, come in," I say.

She walks into the living room and takes a seat on the couch.

"Chip, I just wanted to apologize about what I said earlier."

"You don't have to Jane, I deserved it. I mean, the way that I've treated him over the past times. I'm not that good of a person."

"Yes you are Chip, besides the others, you're probably the best one out there. I just came to realize that even though it seems I can accept something like that, not everyone can. I'm sorry that I snapped at you Chip."

"It's ok Jane, I forgive you."

"Well, I just wanted to apologize, so I'm off."

"Ok Jane, I'll see you later."

As I open the door for her, before she leaves, Jane gives me a kiss on the cheek and tells me goodnight. While she's walking away, I just stand there completely shock. I can't believe that she kissed me. Wow, what luck.

For the rest of the week, everything has been going just fine. I haven't seen Jason for a while, but that really hasn't worried me that much.

We are now on the second week of winter break, and Christmas has passed. On Christmas, I've gotten some clothes, and the new game "Epic Mickey 2". That was kinda the only thing that I really wanted for Christmas. Since I've gotten older, my Christmas list has been decreasing ever since. I make my mom proud for that.

Today is Wednesday, and I meet up with my Greg and Kenny, and we talk about Jane. I have no idea where Jane is, I haven't seen her at all today. For the whole day, we talked about how good our Christmas was and what we've got. Before we were about to go to my house, Jane is running towards us looking very worried.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"It's Jason," she said.

"What's wrong with him? Even though this kinda isn't a surprise to us."

"He's in a mental hospital."

"In a mental hospital?" I ask, "Geez, I knew Jason was crazy, but I didn't think he was that crazy to be put in a mental hospital. What did he do?"

Jane didn't say anything for a while, which really scared me. Until she spoke up.

"He tried to commit suicide," she slowly said.

"WHAT."


	7. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"You got to be kidding me," I said.

"No, I'm not Chip. He literally tried to kill himself," Jane said

"How?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know, his mother told me."

When the others all start talking about Jason, I'm just in very deep thought. I can't believe that Jason would do something like this, and the worst part of this is, it's all my fault.

"We have to go visit him. Me and my mom are going over to the mental hospital right now," Jane said.

"Well, let's go," Greg said.

"Come on Chip…..Chip?"

They all turn around to see that I don't move.

"Chip, what's going on?"

"I…I don't think I can go."

"What? You got to be kidding me. Jason tried to commit suicide and now you say that you can't go?"

"You don't understand Jane. Jason tried to committed suicide because of me. This is all my fault, I don't know how I can face him after what I have done. I don't think I can do it."

"Chip, I know that you feel ashamed of what you did, but if he sees that we came and you didn't, he would be heartbroken. If you want to make things right, this is probably the best thing you could do right now."

"Sigh. Ok, let's go."

We go over to the mental hospital to meet Jason. He was lying down in a bed, watching some TV. The doctor lets us into his room to talk to him for a while. Everyone else was talking to Jason, while I was thinking of some news that he's not going to appreciate. I really don't want to do this, but I really have no choice.

"Thank you all for visiting me. I would like to have a private talk with Chip," said Jason.

Everyone else just leaves the room, and I enter.

"Chip…"

"Listen Jason, I'm sorry about…what happened on that Friday."

"Why did you do that to me Chip? I open myself to you, and all you do is just leave. Why did you do that?" Jason asked, when I notice that some tears were running down his cheeks.

"I just…I didn't know what else to do. You told me a huge thing that I just couldn't hold down. But why Jason, why did you have to do this to yourself. The real question is, how did you try to kill yourself?"

"I tried to hang myself in my own room."

Just hearing that, made some tears actually escape my eyes. I don't want to hear any more of this. This is close to making me cry. I don't even want to continue this conversation, but I have one more thing that I have to tell him and to tell you the truth, I'm scared.

"Jason, I really don't want to do this to you. But I think that this is probably the healthiest thing for you at the moment. Sigh, I think that we should stop hanging out with each other."

"….What..."

"I'm sorry Jason, It's just that…."

"Wait, you don't want to hang out anymore?

"I do but, with all the drama that I've caused you over the weeks, I've been thinking that it's not healthy for us to still hang out with each other. But don't think of this as a bad thing, think of this as something that can help you with your emotions. Besides, you can now hang out with Rico again. He seems like a good friend to you."

"Yeah I guess."

"I'm gonna miss you Jason."

As I get ready to leave the room, Jason then gets up from his bed, runs up to me and gives me a long hug. Just him doing this is starting to make me cry again.

"Goodbye Chip."

I then go outside where I meet up with the others.

"So, what happened in there?" Jane asked.

"Well, I told Jason that I was sorry about what happened earlier, and told him that we shouldn't hang out with each other anymore."

"What? Why did you do that?"

"I don't want to talk about it again. But if you guys want to continue to hang with him, I have no problem with that. I'll understand."

"Well, I don't want to leave you Chip."

"Neither do we," Greg said.

We talk for a little bit until it's time for us to leave. I will miss Jason, we all will.

It's summer right now, and things have really changed around here. My grades have gotten way better, I've gotten more friends, and I've even got a summer job that pays me very well. I haven't been drifting away from my friends at all, except for Jane, who has also been having some other friends as well. Greg and Kenny still hang out with me, and we pretty much see each other every day. Now even though I have a summer job now, we still have plenty of time to hang out. Another great thing, my mom is now starting to get paid more. I think that 2014 has been a start of a great year for everyone.

One day, Jane, Greg, Kenny and I met up at a Carl's Jr so we could chat and talk about what has been going out lately. While Kenny was talking about how proud his parents are about his grades, Jane noticed two guys ordering a meal, and those two guys were Jason and Rico. I turn around to see that it is them, and I was surprised. I never thought that I would see them hanging out again.

Jason has taken notice of us and came over to say hi. He also told us that he and Rico are together now. Somehow I didn't thought of that. After a while, they say goodbye and go to another table and eat.

"Wow, interesting. Never thought I was gonna see that, but then again, it was bound to happen."

"I'm surprised that you took that well Chip," Jane said.

"Yeah well, it wasn't exactly a huge surprise that that would happen."

"Well, I have to go. I got a play that I'm going to."

"That's cool. I'm glad that we got a chance to hang out again."

"Me too Chip, see you around."

Before she actually leaves, she comes back and gives me a kiss.

"Wow Chip, I guess those rumors were right. I guess she does have a crush on you," Greg said.

"I guess so too bro. I guess so too."


End file.
